Daryl Oneshots
by Verbophobic
Summary: Ok so these are Daryl/Oc oneshots. THey have no order or anything. Hell they aren't evel all in the same story line/Plot.
1. We Will Rock You

Oneshot: We Will Rock You

"That little Twat." A man hissed. Behind him were two woman, one a girl really but nearly a woman. Both crowded around him by the window to see what was going on. The youngest who looked no more than a girl but was eighteen sighed heavily.

"Let me guess that idiot over there is your brother?" The man nodded at the oldest girls question. On the corner was a gas station with one of those over hanging tops so that if it rained the pumps wouldn't get wet. And on _top_ of the gas station were three men. A black guy, an asian looking guy, and a hick. The hick was looking over the edge and seemed to be speaking and pointing. "Damn Merle. I'd hate to be you. I mean to have a sibling as... Where did she go?" Both turned around to look for the girl's younger sister that had sighed loudly before. "Dear god, what's she up to now?"

"Liz." Merle growled and pointed out side. Down the street a ways was a semi truck's trailer. It was parked on the sidewalk close enough to a building that it's top was at the second floors window. Both of them know that building. In the basement was a passage way that lead from that building to one several doors down and the building right next to that one had an passage that lead to the building that the two were currently in. Merle took Liz's walky talky in his single hand. His other having been cut off when he had been handcuffed to a roof. "Hey, tiny human. Get your fucking ass back in this damned building before I drag it here."

"Sorry I can't hear you. Underground and all will do that to connections." She replied. "'Sides who's gunna save yer twat of a brother." She drug out several of the syllables to make it sound like Merle's hick of a speak impediment. Though it sounded nothing like it. The three men that were on the gas station were standing together.

"Merle, is 'at ya Merle?" The younger Dixon's voice asked through the walky talky.

"Daryl." Merle said calmly. "You best make sure 'at Chink and Nigga be ready to get ta this buildin'." Liz stuck her head out of the window and waved. "'Cause if yer ass is too slow I'm gonna have ta beat that lil bitch 'til she learns not ta do stu-" Everyone looked at the trailer. The small orange haired girl was jumping up and down on it getting the attention of the walkers. Most of them turned to look but none moved. Liz nearly fell out of the window in shock. "I believe ya've won." Merle growled. "Yer younger sibling is definitely more stupid than Daryl."

The girl was now stomping with one foot and clapping alone. "I recognize that tune." Liz mubled. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp stomp clap.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<br>You got mud on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kickin' your can all over the place singin'

We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you"<p>

This definitely got the walkers attention. The slowly moved away from the gas station and towards the truck. They reached up at her but hone could reach her. The three men immediately got down to the ground and ran. The walkers never noticed them leaving but the girl did. She looked behind her at the window and took out her gun. She was smart enough to know that if any ere in the building they might come out of the same window she had.

"Buddy you're a young man hard man  
>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<br>You got blood on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Wavin' your banner all over the place singin'  
>We will we will rock you<br>We will we will rock you"

She continued with the song. The men made it into the building and the girl turned around. A shot rang out and the walker in the window fell down dead. Merle growled. The girl looked at him and roller her eyes. She could have gotten it herself but he, with his sniper rifle got it first. She had quite all the noise now and entered the building. Merle didn't say a word and Liz seemed to be holding her breath. The door banged open and both Merle and Liz shushed the people that had entered.

Everyone crowded around the window and watched. Not one of them could see the girl. "She dead?" Daryl asked. "It would be uh shame fer 'at ta have happened." Merle elbowed his brother hard in the gut. That shut Daryl up effectively. But nothing happened. No sound and it seemed that she had just disappeared.

Darly looked down when he felt something touch his feet. It took him a moment to realize what it was and still he didn't comprehend it fully. The girl was crawling on the floor and made it to the window. She was in front of Merle now and she was kneeling to see out of the window but not get in his way. "What's it that all of you are looking at?" She whispered.

"Trying ta see where ya are." Merle replied. It was another moment before the men all realized that she was there. Not outside where the mob of infected were still trying to get at. Everyone was looking at her but she didn't seem to notice. She was looking for something outside.

"Huh, that's weird. I can't see me anywhere." There was a solid thwack and she nearly screamed "Ow!" She rubbed the spot on her head where the read headed girl had hit her. "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot." She hissed. "What kind of person would go and do something as stupid as singing We Will Rock you on top of a trailer in a fucking apocalypse?"

"I don't know? Maybe a retard." Still rubbing her head it seemed that not only did she not think about her action but she was slightly slow. Daryl smirked. This girl would be fun. Perhaps he just found another person that would be as fun to make fun of as the Chink.


	2. Headstrong

**So here's another oneshot. I wanted to thank the three people who reviewed. Especially _DAC Christie_ who is an anonymous reviewer but let me know that I had miscategorized this in walking The dead and not The walking dead. And _Pein's Kid_, I'm glad you loved the first one. And _Nelle07_, I'm glad I made you laugh, it's really your review that made me want to do a second oneshot to this series. And my OC's name is Avery, I might not have mentioned it sorry. **

Oneshot: Headstrong

Avery, one of the two new girls, sat in a tree. Staying on the ground was too open feeling for her. In her ear's were ear-bud headphones. Time after time her sister had told her it was too dangerous to have your ears plugged. The dead might be able to hear the music or if they didn't, then you may not be able to hear them. That was another reason she was in the tree, the dead can't climb and she needed to listen to something to calm her nerves. Once again she was being treated like a kid. She was legal now for God's sake. But they still sent her to bed with the kids at this time. Yet another reason for her to hid in the tree. She didn't want to go to sleep but if she hadn't made it seem like she had then the 'adults' would have hounded her ass until she had gone.

She ran a hand through her short orange hair. It was choppily cut because of her friend Merle. While him, her sister, and herself were scavenging in Atlanta a dead had taken hold of her hair in it's decaying hand and Merle, having only a knife on him at the time, slashed in a downwards motion. Not at the dead man, oh no not at that thing. Her hear was free and much shorter. So now it was kept short for safety. She started to tap to the music, her hand making no sound on her jean clad legs. And she couldn't even feel the cool breeze in her long sleeve shirt and tee-shirt on top of it.

_Snap!_Avery's head twisted towards the noise. Her music was now on pause now. She never kept it up loud like she had when the worlds didn't belong to the dead. She kept it on low now and her ears always strained to hear it. They strained enough that next to any sound that wasn't her music caught her attention. But that snap must have just been an animal. Though she had her doubts. She was just about to hit play again when _Crack!_ An that sure as hell wasn't her imagination.

"Carl, Sophia!" She hissed at the tent below her as her eyes scanned the surrounding area. She removed the blasting ear-buds and listened as hard as she could. The little boy, Carl, stuck his head out of the tent the tree of them shared. "Go into the RV. Now." Her voice was low and she didn't bother to look at them.

Carl grabbed Sophia's arm and the two started to run towards the RV. Both bare footed because if it was indeed the dead that she had heard then time wasted putting on shoes could be the difference between life and death. She saw Carl and Sophia make it to the group. They paused and pointed the way towards the tent then continued onto the trailer. They got in and Amy was about to exit but she didn't because moments after the door closed and the kids were safe one of the dead appeared around the corner of the RV. Three exited the woods near Avery and she tensed. She could take care of one or two but not three. Three shots rang out and the dead below her fell.

The were truly dead now but it was only to be replaced with five more. A scream came from another side of the camp as someone was attacked. More and more of the walkers came out of the woods and attacked. Fear gripped at Avery. She couldn't do this! Atlanta was different. Atalanta she knew she was completely safe with the exception of only one or two walkers which she could take car of herself. But there was twenty, possibly thirty here.

The entire group was yelling. Elizabith screamed as one of the dead nearly got her. Elizabith's scream tore Avery from her own fear and without aiming she had shot the fucker dead that had tried to attack her sister. Dead on head shot. Avery shot with her handgun, she didn't know what type it was or anything. Nearly every shot of hers hit. She had to stop shooting towards the group when three of the dead stopped at the base of her tree.

Their groans and moans of hunger frightening her. One of them was once a really tall guy. When she thought really she seriously meant it. He had to be somewhere in the seven feet range. Somewhere close to the height of her branch. She shot him in the head and climbed up higher. She paused only to shoot the gathering dead at her tree. The three had tuned to two and two to four and now she didn't bother to count. There were too many. She shot at them until she ran out of bullets. Then she dropped the empty cartridge and put in a new one. She had nine shots left. There were at least ten of them down there. So she could take out eight.

She was down to one single bullet now. So she stopped shooting. If no one survived then she would do the only thing she could to stop from becoming one of the many walking dead. Her last bullet. There were yells from the forest as Daryl and Merle came out. Merle shot up any to everything like crazy as Daryl's cross bow shot and hit every target of his.

By the time everyone of the dead was fully dead Avery had shot her last bullet. Not into herself though. It was into the head of the dead that was behind an oblivious Daryl. Cries rang out as everyone figured out who was dead. "Avery!" Someone called, but she was too tired to answer. She wasn't even sure if she was awake. Her eyes were open and she could both see and hear but she could move and her voice failed her. "Avery!" She knew that voice. It was a males. "Where tha fuck are ya girl!" Fuck? It had to be a Dixon calling her. "Speak ta me ya 'lil bitch!" Merle. It was Merle. Daryl never called her a bitch. But Merle did because it was an inside joke between him and her.

Avery tried to call but she could make a sound. "Shut the fuck up!" Someone yelled. It had to be a Dixon because no one else besides her sister and them would say fuck while trying to get everyone to be silent. "All ah ya fuckers shut it!" It was Daryl. She recognized his voice must faster than Merle's for some reason. Soon the crying people hushed into soft sobs and anyone not crying stayed as silent as possible. "Ya hear it?" Daryl asked someone. _Hear what?_ Avery thought.

"_Back off, I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong, we're headstrong"<em>

It was headstrong by Trapt. Why was it playing? The hand of hers that held the gun loosened. It would fall soon. Below her someone stepped. And then her gun slipped. She could feel herself slipping too. "Avery." Daryl called but she didn't answer. She couldn't. She was getting some of her numbed senses back and realized the world was shaking. No, not the word but she herself was. Her stomach fought her and she dry heaved but managed to keep the little food in her stomach down. Daryl said something but along with most of her senses returning she lost her hearing.

She opened and closed her mouth several times. But she still couldn't say anything. Daryl set his crossbow down and grabbed the branch above himself. He heaved himself up and started to climb to where she was. It didn't take him long to reach her. "She's dead." Avery said aloud. _Who's dead?_ Avery asked herself but she had a sinking feeling. A scream rang out in her head, a familiar scream that most times held anger at Avery's stupid stunts.

"Hey. You look at me." Daryl, now on the same branch, took hold of her chin and made her face him. "Yer sister wouldn't want ya ta grieve her. She'd want ya ta put a bullet in her head." Avery mutely nodded. He was right though. If Lizzy, her sister's nickname, could she'd hit Avery on the back of the head and tell her to nut up of shut up. "Come on now. Merle's worried 'bout ya. Let's go down." He climbed down a branch but she didn't move. "Yer gonna make this harder 'an it should be girl."

When she still didn't move or reply he grabbed her and pulled. She fell forward and landed on his shoulder. Landing on her stomach like that make her loose her breath. Then she was bobbing as Daryl climbed down. One hand holding the tree the other around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. Daryl jumped from the last branch and landed where there were no dead bodies blocking his landing. It jostled Avery slightly and for a second she forgot she was in a world where the dead walked and the living weren't on the top of the food chain. What when through her mind was _For a thirty year old he's got a nice ass._

Then he set her down and everything came back, though he still had a nice ass. She walked to where Merle stood. He was looking down at something. When she reached his side she fell to her knees as silent tears fell from her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw Daryl standing not far behind her. In his hands was his cross bow. He notice her line of sight and walked over to her and handed her the weapon.

She tried to pull the string back but couldn't. So Daryl knelled behind her and reaching around her helped to pull it back and then he helped to lad it and helped her to aim it. He let her pull the trigger on her own. The bolt flew and stuck into her sisters head. Avery's hands fell from the bow and she turned to Daryl and held onto his shirt as she sobbed. Merle moved then and removed the arrow from Lizzy's head, as kindly as he could to not make Avery more upset. In the month that she and he sister had been at the camp Avery had gotten quite close to the two Dixon's. Merle thought of her as a little sister and Daryl, well he was liking her more than a thirty-three year old should an eighteen year old.

When Avery calmed down enough that she was no longer sobbing she reached into her pocket and took out her iPod. She put the ear-buds in her sisters ears, turned the volume up and played a song. As the instrumental music played Avery straightened out her sisters bright red hair and set the music devoce on her stomach and put Liz's hands over it. If you just ignored the blood still dripping from the wound in her throat and the blood that leaked from the hole in the side of he head alone with how deathly pale she now was you could imagine that she was only sleeping.

"_I'm 15 for a moment  
>Caught in between 10 and 20<br>And I'm just dreaming  
>Counting the ways to where you are<br>I'm 22 for a moment  
>She feels better than ever<br>And we're on fire  
>Making our way back from Mars<br>15 there's still time for you"_

Avery had managed to mumbled up to that part before she couldn't speak again. But this time it was because tears were choking her. She moved her hands on top of her sisters and bowed her head as she shed silent tears.

Lori, Carol, and Andrea came over to her. When Daryl had seen them walking over he moved away and started to help make sure that the dead would stay dead. He acquired a pickaxe. Carol fell to Her knees right next to Avery. She carefully took the fragile girls hands. "Are they alright?" Avery asked with a fever that startled The three other woman. "Carl, Amy, and Sophia. They are alright, right?"

Carol pulled Avery into her arms and both of them cried. Amy fell to her knees also and hugged the other two as she shed thankful tears. Lori was the one that spoke. "They made it. Barely but thanks to you they all survived. And I think you saved Rick a time or two from the tree." Lori joined them on the ground and they all hugged. Avery never had liked Lori because of Shane but right ow it didn't matter and it wouldn't again. Because there was a new bond between them all in that group.

After a bit Lori left to go be with Carl, rick was helping with burning the dead. Andrea left next to go to her sister. And finally Carol left to go and speak with Daryl, though Avery didn't know that. Daryl was about to shove the pickaxe into the last person, Ed. Carol's abusive husband. And just as he was about to Carol stopped him. "I'll do it, he was my husband." Daryl hesitated before handing the pickaxe over. "You should go to her." Carol said, wanting to be alone when doing this.

Daryl went over to Avery. He stood behind her as she removed the iPod from Lizzy's hands and put it into a pocket. She was sending her iPod to go with Lizzy. Daryl was about to leave, he felt Avery could use some alone time to say good bye to her sister. But then Shane came over. "We need to take her body Avery. Move." Avery tensed and both men could hear her growling at him. Not like the undead's growl but a sound that showed her unhappiness at this situation. "Come on Avery, you know this needs to be done."

"Not you." Avery said lowly. "You know she hated you. Not you." She said louder.

Shane was about to say something when he saw Daryl behind Avery. Glaring at him, Daryl shook his head no. Telling Shane to back off. "Move it ya pussy." Merle said. He knelled on the other side of Lizzy that Avery was not on. "Babe, I have to take 'er" Merle said. He didn't try to make it seem like anything but what it was. They needed to take the body and bury it before it drew more walkers in the area. She nodded.

Merle got his good hand under Lizzy's head then he came to the problem of how to get his other arm, the one missing a hand under her legs. But Avery bent Lizzy's legs at the knees and then Merle had no problem. He lifted up the petite red head and carried her to Daryl's truck where the rest of the dead survivors went. Avery stayed on the ground just staring at the pool of fast drying blood. She looked up at the sky. "When did it become day?" She said aloud.

Daryl moved to her side and grabbed her upper arm. Lifting her into a standing position. "Dun' know." He said and she looked up at him. She seemed to need to hear something from him, but he didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing he could think of. "Ya did good, kid. Yer headstrong." Then he pulled her to him and hugged her small form. She didn't say anything but held onto him too.


	3. If The World Hadn't Gone To Hell

**This is just a random one shot, has next to nothing to do with the story I'm planning. **

Oneshot: If The World Hadn't Gone To Hell

"Hey, Daryl," A young eighteen year-old girl called. The thirty two year-old man turned and looked at her. It was odd their age difference but then again one can not fight the feelings of the heart. She was waving madly and running towards him. Her short orange hair bouncing slightly with every step and as she got closer he could see the sparkle in her mismatched eyes. She was a small girl really. Some where near five feet. When she got close enough he grunted and she took that as the go ahead. "What do you think would have happened, if this entire thing never happened?"

"What 're ya talking 'bout?" Daryl grumbled. "Avery?"

"If this 'epidemic'," There was slight sarcasm in her voice as she spoke those words. "Had never happened, what would we be?"

"I dun know. Strangers most likely. Ya'd never give me tha time of yer day and same goes fer me." He looked her over for a moment. "I take that back. I'd give ya a moment fer lookin' over but then go back ta my work. Ya'd probably be talking everyone up so it'd not matter if ya did say anythin ta me."

"What did you do before this entire thing?" her brows furrowed. Avery looked him up and down as if trying to figure it out for herself.

"Construction." He grumbled after a moment. That's all she was getting from him at this moment. He was embarrassed to tell her he'd been doing said construction since he was sixteen and dropped out of school. "Why?"

"Trying to figure out how we'd have met. Merle did the same?" She questioned taking a sudden and unexpected turn from where he'd though she was taking the conversation.

"That lazy fuck? Nah, he did nothin unless he wanted to. Rode his bike most times."

"Ah ha!" She said and grinned widely. " I think I'd know how we would have met."

"And how's at?"

_Avery, a young girl with medium length orange hair, sat on the steps of the large school for the last time. The end of her senior year had come and gone and she was still without an acceptance to any of the schools she'd applied for. Meaning that she had to default for a community college. "Where the hell is she?" Avery grumbled._

_She was referring to her older sister who should have been there to pick her up two hours ago. When school had let out that is. One of the other girls from her senior class walked by, down the stairs, and kicked Avery along the way. Avery recognized her as one of the ones that had failed to graduate on stage. Just then a large and old blue pick up stopped in front of the school. _

_A man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties looked around. Just as the girl that has failed passed him he called out to her. She turned with a disgusted look on her face. Again he said something and her look turned into one Avery had seen way too many times. The girl pointed up the steps to where Avery sat. The man looked at her now. Or so Avery thought. She looked around and saw that no one else was there so she locked eyes with the man and pointed to her self. He nodded. Slightly creeped out that an older man was looking for her-_

"Hey! I ain't old." Daryl interrupted Avery's story. She glared at him with distaste. How dare he interrupt her! "I ain't old." He grumbled.

_Avery was slightly curious as to why a man that was... that a guy who was... That a random guy was looking for her._

"Better?" Avery grumbled.

"Much." He retorted.

_Anyway the guy was looking for her. She walked down the steps and stopped at his driver side window. "Can I help you?" Avery asked._

"_Yeah. Ya Avery Godfrey?" He asked in a slightly sour tone. She backed up a step. "I ain't no old pervert. Yer sister's with my brother an she said she needed me ta pick ya up. Said ya was waitin' an she was busy." Avery eyed the man._

_She wasn't sure if she should believe him. It had always been drilled into her not to talk to strangers, much less accept a ride from them. "Ain't got all day girl. Either you get in and come wit me or I leave yer ass here to wait fer yer sister."_

"_Where we going?" She asked and for a moment he just looked at her._

"_Ya got a weird accent." He commented. _

"_It isn't weird. You've got the weird one. Now where are we going?"_

"_Ta my work. Ain't got no time ta drop ya off anymore. 'Sides I dun know where ta drop ya off 'sides me an my brothers place. An I think ya don't want ta go there." He waited and for a moment he considered leaving. But then her shoulders slumped and the bag over her shoulder hung slightly lower. She walked over to the passengers side door and got in. "Ya know, it's really stupid fer ya ta just get in a strangers car."_

"_Yeah? What's the worst you can do to me?" She grumbled and the man looked her over. "What's your name anyways?"_

"_'S Daryl. Daryl Dixon."_

"_Guessing it's Merle Dixon my sister's screwing?" He let out a hearty laugh. He was going to like this girl. _

And Daryl did laugh. "Ya got one sick mind girl. Ta just say it's my brother screwin ya sister."

"Well it was true. They were screwing." She grinned up at him. "How'd you like it? Seem plausible?"

HE stopped laughing and looked at her. "Wha tha fuck does 'at mean?"

"It means possible. Haven't you ever seen Mythbusters?" She asked incredulously.


	4. I Tried To Tell You

**OMFG! Did you _see_ the new episode! **

Oneshot:

"Bitch." Daryl growled as he left the confines of the horse barn and Carol behind. As he stormed out he saw Avery. He paused for just a moment and spat on the ground in front of her. Right now Daryl was passed angry, passed pissed. Right now Daryl Dixon was livid. "If ya even think 'bout comin' near mah tent or me today best think again girl. I dun wanna see ya fer a good long time." Then he stormed away.

This morning he'd been all good and fine. Then he met up with her and she'd begged him to stop searching for Sophia. That right there had mad him angry and he knew that today wasn't going to be a good day. Him being angry at his girl was never a good day. He was mad when they mentioned walkers in the barn, but he was still good and could handle himself. And after eating and getting ready he had struggled so hard with the saddle. That just pissed him off. Not the saddle. What pissed him off was how weak and useless he felt because of his wound.

And then Carol. Good God Carol. She was giving up hope on her own daughter. And after walking out of the barn Daryl had a feeling that Avery might be behind that. And recently Avery had been distant from him for the past few days, ever since he got hurt. She tried to talk to him a few times before she just shut up and left. He'd been planing to talk to her tonight after he searched for Sophia. But now he hoped to not see her for a few days. Give himself enough time to cool off and then try to talk to her again.

He'd heard what was going on with Lori and was going to ask Avery if that was her problem too. But right now he couldn't handle that. If she was or wasn't that was not the point. Behind him he heard Avery call out to Carol. If that girl didn't stop meddling- Daryl stopped in his tracks. If he wasn't so ticked off right now he might have been disgusted with his own thoughts. So instead he walked. Away from it all.

Avery was still at the barn. Her eyes trained on the glob of angry spit at her feet. If the sight of it didn't hurt her like it did she would be quite disgusted. Then she remembered that Daryl had been talking to someone in the barn. He hadn't stormed out of there calling no one a bitch. Avery looked at his retreating back then, in a moment of weakness, her eyes flashed down to his ass. Though she'd only seen it twice, and that was by accident on both accounts, she liked it. The time that they had been together didn't count cause it was dark and technically she didn't see it.

Daryl's angry gait didn't hesitate and he didn't look at the silently crying girl. So Avery walked to the barn entrance. "Carol," She said in a loud enough voice to get the woman's attention. Carol turned and Avery could see the tears. "Are you alright?"

"Why does he believe she's fine out there?" Carol choked out.

"I don't know. And I'm sorry for saying what I did to you earlier. It's just," Avery hesitated. Afraid to speak and hurt the woman even more. "A week. I can barely survive that long and she'd been out there for longer. No food, and any water she did come by can't be sanitary. There's the threat of walkers or getting hurt. I'm sorry Carol but even for a full grown person that's too much. And she's a little girl." Carol brushed passed Avery. "Please Carol. I need to tell you that-"

"I can't." Carol sobbed out. "Avery I just can't. Unless I know for certain," She cut herself off and walked away.

Avery yelled out in anger as she walked into an empty stall. She kicked out and hit anything in the small space she could before fisting her hands into her hair and sliding along the wall to the ground. She broke down into sobs. "Why?" She called out. "Why did I have to fucking look? That stupid fucking barn," She trailed off. She continued to cry for a little while until Maggie came in.

"Avery?" She said in her thick southern accent. "What's wrong?"

"I looked in you damn barn." Maggie gasped and dropped what was in her hand. "It's been killing me for the past five days, Maggie." She looked up at the other girl in anguish. "They keep risking their lives to look for Sophia and I can't tell them where she is. I just can't not without talking to Hershel and I can't do that either. Daryl's risking life and limb to go looking for her, Carol's hope keeps getting raised by him and Carl. That boy likes her. How can I tell them? And then Hershel might kick us off of the farm if he knows we know. How am I to do this? How can I not go out there and tell them? How can I go day by day and not tell that that Sophia is-"

"Shut up." Maggie hissed cutting Avery off. "My father knows. He knows and you guys are going to be kicked off. So if you keep you mouth shut you won't have to tell them." Avery shook her head. She couldn't not tell them. She was going to break soon and blurt it out. "If you say one word I'll tell everyone your pregnant."

"But I'm not." Avery said, thoroughly confused.

"Then what was with that Glenn thing?"

The other day Lori had asked Avery to asked Glenn for a pregnancy test then abortion pills not long after that. Maggie thought it was for- "It's not like that. They weren't mine." Maggie snorted with disbelief and picked her basket up and left. She was going to forsake giving the horses a comb down today.

Avery made it back to the farm not much later. A lot had gone down since she'd been gone. Shane was mouthing off right now and was passing guns out. He stopped in front of Avery for she had reached the group. "You gunna let one oh them bastards take 'nother from you like they did yer sister?" He growled. "Like they did Amy?" Had Avery not know who was in that barn she would have taken the gun. She would have marched down there right at Daryl's side and blasted the hell out of every last one of them walkers.

"Shane"she said and shook her head. The fact was she did know. There was nothing she could about it now because once you know something, you know it for good. "I can't. And there's something you guys should know." Avery stepped forward and spoke louder. "All of you. It's about Sophia. She's in the-"

Avery never got to finish her sentence. "Oh shit." T-Dog said aloud. Everyone looked except Avery. Daryl met her eyes. He knew something was up. Where was Sophia though? And why hadn't Avery said anything before?

"What's that?" Shane said and soon enough everyone was running towards the barn. Except Avery. She had a bad feeling about this.

Avery walked slowly and by the time she reached the others Shane had gone off the rocker and was banging on the barn door.

"Carol." Avery said in a low voice. "I tried to tell you the other day when Daryl got hurt. Then the day after that I tried to go to Daryl but he was too busy complaining I didn't want to bother him. I've been trying to tell him since. And then this morning I tried to tell you. Even now I tried to tell everyone. It's about Sophis. She's-" Daryl couldn't hear anymore of what Avery was saying because he was firing the shot gun now. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Three walkers down. And anguished cry from Carol.

Daryl took a quick look over his shoulder and saw that Carol was kneeling and crying out on the ground and holding onto Avery. Avery looked guilty. Very very guilty but also relieved. A growl caught Daryl's attention and he shot once more. One last fucker he took down. And just as fast as it had started it was over. Daryl lowerd his shot gun and it was silent. Except for Carol. "She wasn't there." She wailed. "I didn't see her."

But Avery hushed her and rocked her. One more moan reached his ears and every slowly turned towards the barn. "One more of those fuckers, huh?" Daryl joked in his morbid way. If only he had know.

Everyone with guns aimed and again Carol cried out. Then shock. The only emotion everyone from their group shared at this moment. Daryl shot a look at Carol who stood up and was rushing forward. Avery just sat on the ground staring at the dirt but not seeing it. That's what's she's been trying to say. Daryl caught Carol as she ran by and fell to the ground together.

Avery, sweet laughing Avery, had been shut up tight lately. So much so that Daryl remembered her crying herself to sleep the other night. She'd cut off from the group, lost sleep, had nightmares and couldn't speak to anyone. She tried to say what was on her mind, God had she tried. But when she couldn't nobody had pushed. Had just one person said something to her she would have spilled. This is why she had tried to beg Daryl to stop searching. Why she had tried to get Carol to give up.

Rick lifted his gun morbidly as Lori told Carl to not look. Then a single clean shot rang out and little Sophia dropped. She was a walker. Avery had known and tried to tell. Now they knew that all along their search had been futile. And Avery felt like shit along with Daryl. He hadn't listened to what she had tried to say. He let her be because he was too worried about a little girl he couldn't see or hear what was directly in front of him. When he released Carol and she crawled forward to her little girl Daryl moved to the back where Avery was.

She looked up at him with wide eyes rimmed with unshed tears. "I tried to tell you." She said in an emotionless tone. "I tried for the past week." Then she started to sob. "I tried. I really did. But I- you- she- I tried!" Avery had indeed tried to tell him. But at the time he hadn't been listening. Now he was. Now they all were.


	5. Saving Dale

**Ok so all I have to say is 'Fuck You AMC! Fuck You!' GOD! First merel, then Jim, Next was the only colored woman. They made that one man and son just disappear. We have no idea about the Morales. Nearly killed Daryl, did kill Sophia; twice. Now Dale. Well fuck you AMC. Of course I'm going to continue to watch cause I wanna know what happens but still... **

Oneshot: Saving Dale

Many eyes watched silently from the tree line. Not a sound left any of their lips. Sot breaths went unheard, breathed through slightly open mouths instead of nostrils to do so. They were up so high in the trees for safety, while The Group could climb The Expired could not.

_Snap!_ All of the eyes in the trees flitted around looking for the source of the disturbance. There! All eyes landed on the man. He was not an Expired that was for sure, Expired carried nothing except from their meal to their mouths and this man had a gun in his hands. He pointed it towards a groaning cow, the main reason The Group was in the trees.

The night had fallen and none of them could find the Expired that had been feasting on the beast. Something else sounded and a gasp nearly escaped one of The Group. But they withheld it and the man turned around. A scream emerged from the older gentleman's lips. An Expired was now upon him. His screams permeated the air and the group held their breaths, had he been bit?

A sigh of relief left one persons lips, the monster had not bitten him. "Moving in!" They growled in a distinctly feminine voice. "Blue, Purple, eyes on the forest, in the trees. White Eyes on us, in the trees." Three sets of confirmations were mumbled. "Brown, eyes on the Expired, on the ground. White Eyes on Green, trees." More mumbled agreements. "Green, eyes on Silver, behind us." Two more people made a sound of approval. "Silver, eliminate, on the ground." Two more acknowledgments went out. "Move out!"

Their shuffling noises were near to nothing as the moved in close to military precision. They made it to the man and aimed before the got a chance to shot the thing leaned closer to the man. If they hit it then they would hit the man. The smallest of the group of three that had made it closest to the man, Silver group, lifted her left hand in the air and pointed to her right then her left then forward. Her two companions nodded.

The two behind, Green group, grunted letting her know they too had seen and knew the plan. She darted forward while the two of her group went to the sides. She made it to the mans head and pulled her foot back. She swung forward and the Expired's head snapped back and two shots rang out at one single time. Again the girl kicked and the things flew off the man, it was dead with twin shots in either side of it's head.

The bullets had penetrated at a slightly down angle so that they did not go through and shoot the person on the opposite side. Yet they were too far down that they shot the struggling man beneath the monstrosity. The girl grabbed the back of the mans shirt and pulled him farther from the forests tree line. "All Groups, to the house!" She called. All of the groups started to move and soon enough the fourteen people of the Group were moving towards the house. "Red group, bring the man, Silver fall back, eyes on the trees." Her groups jogged at the back of the pack and they ran backwards to keep their eyes on the tree line. Red groups consisted of two boys and they lifted the man up by his shaking arms and carried him towards not only the house but the people coming their way.

"V!" a mans husky voice hissed. "Unknown group dead ahead!"

"Silver to the front! Brown, Red, to the back, Green to the man!" Growled this '_V_' person. The seven groups moved with such practiced ease that every steps seemed choreographed. "Halt!" she called loudly but the mans group kept moving. "Silver group, Gun z to the air." They took out a gun and shot into the air. "We mean no harm, only to return your man and be on our way." She called. "Normal guns to the front." She told her team.

"Wait!" A man called and his group slowed. He continued forward but at a slower pace and with his gun pointed down. "Is he alright? Was he bit?"

The girl looked to the old man. "We don't think so. We'll leave him and go ba-"

"Expired's, it's a horde!" One person called from the back. In an instant the three of Silver were at the farthest back.

"Blue, purple, get the man back to the house and stay there with him. Silver to the ground, Green and Brown above the heads. Red, eyes on the Expired's. White, eyes on our backs. Fire at will!" Then they stared to fire, just six of them- Silver, Red, and Brown- were more than enough for the pack of thirty or more walkers headed their way. The unknown group had been too shocked at their effective action that they were frozen. Once the walkers were all dead the Silver group stood up and kept their eyes on the trees. "Retreat to the house. Silver, eyes on the trees." The Group started to move towards the house and that made the Unknown group move too. "Purple, Blue, eyes on the windows." she ordered upon entering the light building.

When everyone was inside of the house the girl could be seen clearly and the entire group of unknown people were surprised. She was nearly the smallest of the group, only three smaller were. Two in the groups watching the forest from the windows and one sat on the couch. Her bright orange hair was dulled, purposefully or not was not known to the people in the other group, to a muddy brown with- lo and behold- mud. With a glance to other people of the girls group many of them had mud in their brightly colored hair too. Her bright mismatched eyes were slitted taking everything in and her soft pink lips moved silently.

"Who's missing?" She called. Someone's hand landed on her head. They patted it and she blinked. "Shut up!" If the leader of the group wasn't mistaken, and this man rarely was, it had been her that had been missed in her silent count of her group.

"Just who tha' hell are ya people? Ya come marchin' in on our land and act like ya own it." a man of the other group growled and the leader of the groups sighed.

"Shut it Daryl." He said in a soft tone so only that man would hear. Then to the girl he said, "We are mightily thankful fer your helpin' our friend but-"

"Expired, loner." One of the youngest boys said. He was one of the few with Dark, unmuddied, hair. His green eyes flashed towards the girl. A nod from her and his finger squeezed the trigger. Outside there was no sound and the boy didn't shot a second time.

The leader only stared at the boy. He- the boy- was just how old? "You were saying, Sir?"

The man couldn't grip his words and they spilled out in incomprehensible ways. Finally he settled on something. "How old is he?"

"That is not of your concern." She said to the man. He said nothing back to her, just kept his eyes on the young boy. The boy glanced at the man then back out the window.

"Nine." The boy finally said eliciting a collective gasp from the unknown group. "How old are you?"

"Marcus!" The girl yelled and he jumped before looking back out the window. "We'll leave at first signs of light tomorrow so don't worry 'bout us." she then said to the man.

"Now wait here," the older gentlemen who they'd saved called out. "You saved me and I haven't been able to thank you properly, I don't even know your names."

"Only seven names that you should care to know, Brown," She pointed to the man who seemed to be the eldest of the group. "Purple," Two people at the window waved. "Blue," The other two, Marcus was in this group, waved. "Red, Green, White," each group waved at the prospective colors. "and Silver." Her and the two other boys were all that was left. "We don't need your thanks either. Keep it for people that care."

"You sure seemed to care, you saved him after all." A blonde woman said from the other group.

"Wrong place, right time." was all the orange haired girl said.

"You still saved me. Let us thank-" The man tried to say but was cut off by one of his own.

"Wait a minute. We just gonna take in more people like the boy in tha barn?" He questioned and everyone stayed silent. The girls eyes narrowed. "We aint got tha room Rick. Not tha ammo, not tha food."

"There's a person left in the barn?" She asked but no one seemed to be paying attention except for her own group. Everyone else was now concerned with the two arguing males in the middle of the room.

"There's a boy." A young boy told her. He looked to be the age of one of her group's boys. "He's not part of the group so Shane wants to kill him." The girl was a bit taller than him. "I'm Carl." A dark haired woman watched the girl and the boy.

"I'm called V by people I don't know. What do you think about it? Killing the boy?"

"I think we should. He could be a danger to the group."

V looked to the other two of her Silver group. "Or an asset." She interjected and the boys nodded. "We can't leave him out there with the risk of Expired's. Silver, ready?" The boys nodded and the three of them headed out.

"Rick!" The woman called too late. The group was out the door and racing to the barn. They opened the doors and their guns raised, a hail of bullets went into the barn and they turned and walked back to the house. They entered and the girl closed the door and leaned against it before sliding down.

"Randall Zegan." She said. Her throat tighten and she swallowed heavily. "Graduated two years before us. He went to college outta state and only returned a few weeks before this entire thing happened."

The red haired boy from her group looked away and the white haired boy looked to the man named Shane. "We had dinner with his mother and two brothers not long ago, and as she paid the bill some guy bit her." He said. "He wasn't a bad kid, didn't deserve this."

The girl wearily looked up at the ceiling. "Lets move out." She went to stand but when she was up she legs gave out and she collapsed into the red head's arm. "I'm fine, we need to move."

"No," Rick called out, guilt plagued his mind as he thought of the boy who he'd left chained in the barn with no escape. "Go tomorrow. I believe we have enough room for you to stay one night." A few people mumbled to say that they didn't mind and the red head helped her to stand. Maggie came running into the room then and she stared at the many new people. A gasp left her and Hershel entered.

"Godfrey?" he said aloud and all of the group looked to him.

"Which one?" V asked the old man and a smirk crossed her lips. "Thought ya were alive old man."

"Avery!" Maggie called out and pushed the two boys that were helping Avery to stand away. "I went to your farm, you were all gone."

"Yeah, I'll tell ya about it later." Avery cleared her throat and all of the boys looked to her. "Let's go to bed." There was cheering from some of the younger kids. "I'll talk to you, Mr. Rick, tomorrow morning." She walked with Maggie at the back of their group. Glenn tagged along on Avery's other side and started to ask questions. Avery just looked at him before Maggie told her of him and her being together. Once that was said Avery answered most of Glenn's questions.

On of which was, "How did you get a group as big as yours?"

"My brothers?"

"I mean all of them. Including the younger ones."

"Glenn, was it?" He nodded. "They are _all_ my brothers. My mother was the town whore."


End file.
